The necessity for mobile broadband communication more improved than the conventional radio access technology (RAT) has increased as a number of communication devices has required higher communication capacity. In addition, massive machine type communications (MTC) capable of providing various services anytime and anywhere by connecting a number of devices or things to each other has been considered as a main issue in the next generation communications. Moreover, a communication system design capable of supporting services sensitive to reliability and latency has been discussed. The introduction of next-generation RAT considering enhanced mobile broadband communication (eMBB), massive MTC (mMTC), ultra-reliable and low-latency communication (URLLC), etc. has been discussed. In the present disclosure, the corresponding technology is referred to as new radio access technology (NR), for convenience of description.